Something Amazing
by shxdow
Summary: Naru comes back and he finally gets his answer.


You'd think I'd be used to this by now, but I'm not. I honestly cannot believe he has the audacity to come back and pretend nothing ever happened. That he didn't break my heart the day he left. Who does he think he is? That night in the rain, when he asked _"_ _Me or Gene?"_ as if I didn't know my own feelings! He is such a jerk! He thinks I'm going to work for him again? I finally moved on from him, I'm happy. I am not the same sixteen year old little girl who was naive. I'm twenty now and am in my third year at college. I have a new job that pays well and they treat me with respect.

The rest of the gang can, but I'm certainly not. He has hurt me and belittled me. He made me feel so stupid, always insulted me. But.. a part of me will be forever grateful of him. I mean, he gave me a job, taught me everything I know. He was my first love. _Sigh._ I still love him, I always will. I did move on but I can one hundred percent say that if I did end up working for him, or met him again that my feelings would resurface. I do need to tell him I love him!

I need to give him his answer, even if he can't return it. Who am I kidding? I love him, I still love him. I probably always will. I gave it my best shot trying to convince myself I was over him and still hurt. I need to see him. I know everyone is there, Ayako texted me saying so in case I wanted to stop by. Luckily my shift at my new job ends soon, the famous tea shop in Shibuya. Just ten more minutes, I better make sure everything is stocked and clean before I leave.

Soon I finished just as my shift ended. I wished my co workers a good night and left. I made my way down to SPR, which was a few blocks away. It's a little chilly out, which doesn't help that my uniform is a maid dress. But luckily SPR is only a few blocks away.

Once I make it there I take a deep breath, bracing myself before entering, making the bell chime which signals when someone comes in. This is it. I can't do anything now because, everyone turned their heads and saw me. Bou-san or Monk ran over and gave me what I call his death hugs.

"Bou-san ... can't ... breathe" I struggle to say.

All of the sudden a loud **WHACK** was heard and I was dropped, landing on the floor as Bou-san rubs his head from where Ayako had hit him with her purse.

"Ow! What did you do that for you old hag!?" He says, hand still on his head, turning his attention to the red head.

"You were killing her, you pervert!" She exclaims as she hits him again before stalking back over to the couch.

While this was exchanged I had made my way over to the sitting area and said my hellos to everyone. I asked if Naru was in his office, and right as I said it, Naru had come out of his office. He looked so breathtakingly handsome, he obviously matured a lot and toned up. But he was still the same Naru I know.

I slowly make my way over to him, my eyes never leaving his. Before I knew it, I was standing right in front of him. I can faintly hear what I believe was him insulting me but I didn't care. I had one thing on my mind; telling him the long overdue answer.

"Naru .." I whisper quietly, my hand coming up to touch his face, but I don't let it.

"Yes Mai?" he says, his cold, calculating yet full of emotion blue eyes on my warm brown ones.

"Its you .. it's always been you" I say in a quiet whisper that only he could hear, my eyes never leaving his.

His eyes are suddenly full of surprise and shock, but also love? He doesn't say anything for a while and I start to worry. I was about to say something else when I feel lips against mine. I smile against his soft lips and return the kiss, my arms making their way around his neck, as his hands rest on my sides. I can faintly hear everyone cheering and wolf whistling in the background but I don't care.

All of the sudden the kiss was over and I'm back at looking at Naru, this time his eyes are full of love. I knew this was the start of something amazing, that would last forever. I for one cannot wait.


End file.
